In The End
by Sami-chan2
Summary: This is a Cowboy Bebop Fanfic. I thought I should of turned out this way at the last episode
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Like everybody says I don't own the characters of Cowboy Bebop. But this is my story. I did put some other characters in, but they are mine!!!! Hope you like my story.  
Chapter 1  
  
Faye leaned up against the wall, crying. Spike walked toward the hanger. Faye's gun was still in her left hand. Faye was crying because Spike was the only thing she cared about. Spike was the only thing she had left.  
  
"Jet. Do you think...Spike will come back?" Faye asked as she wiped her cheeks. "Doubt it," Jet said as he smoked a cigarette. Faye walked toward her room slowly. "Why is Faye so sad?" Ed asked while she followed Faye. "Because Spike is going to risk his life for a damn blonde chick," Faye yelled. She sat on her bed, crying into her hands. "Ed doesn't understand. Ed thought Faye didn't like Spike." "Well I do, Ed. I've loved him since the first time we met," Faye continued to cry, "just let me have some time to think, Ed." Ed left Faye's room and went to find Ein. Faye looked out the window and saw Spike fly off to meet Julia. Faye lie down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Look at me, Faye," Spike said as he held Faye close, "I have a fake and a real eye. One sees the present and the other sees the past," Spike said as he looked into Faye's eyes.  
  
Faye woke up in cold sweat and breathing hard to get fresh air. She went into the living room area and lay on the couch. It was 9 p.m. She fell asleep around 4 p.m. "I thought I heard someone come out here," Jet said as he watched Faye lay down. He started to light a cigarette. "Leave me alone, Jet," Faye said as she covered her eyes. "You still worried about Spike, huh?" "What gave that away?" Faye asked sarcastically. Jet didn't answer. Tears flew down her cheek. Jet wiped her cheeks with his hands. "Don't cry, Faye." Faye looked up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was Spike. Faye got up from the couch and ran into his arms. Faye: I thought you were going to die. :: Faye hugged him. ::  
  
Spike smirked and held her close. When Faye let go of him, she noticed her hand was covered in blood.  
  
Faye: Jet. Come help me. Spike has been stabbed in the back.  
  
She guided Spike to the couch. Jet ran in with the bandages. They both bandage Spike's back. After they fixed him up, they laid Spike on the couch so he could rest. After a few minutes, Spike sat up and Faye sat beside Spike. Jet was in the kitchen making dinner for Spike.  
  
Spike: So, you really do care for me, Faye? :: Spike stroked her cheek. Faye held his hand close to her cheek. :: Faye: Yes. I've loved you since I first saw you. I know I've never expressed my feelings but that was because you never showed interest in me.  
  
She kissed Spike on the lips. He kissed her back. Just when they pulled away from kissing each other Jet came into the room.  
  
Jet: Is Vicious dead, Spike? :: Jet rubbed his head.:: Spike: Yea, he is. I don't have to worry about his sorry ass, now.  
  
Faye laid her head on Spike's chest. Faye sighed. She never thought that this would happen with her and Spike.  
  
Spike: What was that sigh for, Faye? :: Faye smiled at Spike. He smiled back. :: Faye: Oh. Nothing. :: Faye stuck her tongue out. Spike did it back. ::  
  
=^.^=  
  
Faye woke up with her head on Spike's chest. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep with him. Spike was fast asleep. He had his right arm over Faye's back. Faye got up slowly, making sure she didn't disturb Spike. She gave him a kiss on his right cheek. She walked to the kitchen. Jet was not in there.  
  
Faye: I wonder where Jet is. :: She walked around the kitchen. :: Spike: He probably is still asleep. Letting us have some time alone. ::Faye spun around to see Spike in the threshold of the kitchen. :: Faye: I thought you were still asleep. Spike: I faked it after you got up.  
  
Faye walked towards Spike and pushed him against the wall. Faye began to kiss his neck. Spike lifted up Faye's head and began kissing her soft red lips. Faye didn't seem to mind this. Spike slowly slipped his hand under her shirt. Faye held her arms above Spike's shoulders. Faye started to rub the back of Spike's head. Jet walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Jet: Who the hell is making all the noise? :: Jet walked into the threshold and noticed Faye and Spike making out :: Excuse me?  
  
Exactly when Jet said that Faye and Spike pulled away from each other. They both straighten their hair. Faye wiped the spit away from her mouth.  
  
Spike: Hey Jet. Do you need the kitchen? Jet: Yeah, if you want me to cook breakfast. 


End file.
